


Phinda ubumnandi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Phinda ubumnandi

Ubegibela kuze kushona ilanga nengxenye yobusuku obuhle, ngoba inyanga yayimnandi ngalolo suku kusihlwa neqhwa elaliqale ukuna lapho eshiya iPort-Réal ebeke ungqimba olumhlophe olwalumile isimo phambi kwakhe. Lapho ekugcineni ezwa ukuthi usekude ngokwanele nokuthi kungenzeka ukuthi uCersei angathumela i-mercenary ukuthi imphoqe ukuthi abuyele kuye maduze, wama ngezinyawo eziphakeme kunamatshe lapho i-heather kanye namakati amade kwakukhule khona ngokwanele ukufihla kubahambi abangaba khona. Wanamathisela intaba yakhe egatsheni futhi wayivumela ukuba idle imichilo embalwa yamakhambi aphuzi akhula lapho futhi iphuze ohlangeni oluncane lwamanzi olwaluthambile lapho. Unqume ukuthi kuwukuhlakanipha ukungakhisi umlilo ukuze ungadonseli ukunaka. Ubusuku babumnandi futhi bekhathele, kepha wayenokuhlakanipha kokugqoka ngemfudumalo. Kwakungcono ukuvuka ngamabhola aqandisiwe kancane kunamabhola amaningi nhlobo.

Wayedla isidlo sakusihlwa senyama eyomile, ushizi, isinkwa namakhiwane amasha ayewaphethe ngaphambi kokuhamba. Ithemba lokugcina efulathele uCersei lamenza wadlala futhi waphela isineke njengengane, futhi waqeda isixha sewayini okwakufanele alinikeze uhambo lwakhe ngokushesha okukhulu. Wacabanga ukuthi iLannister ephethe iwayini ibingakwazi ukuzithiba, futhi ngokububula okwenelisekile, incike edwaleni, isebenzise ukukhanya kwenyanga ukuthi ibuke ithafa lelo. welulwa phambi kwakhe. Imicabango yakhe yayilahlekile nakanjani kulowo owayemcindezele ukuba ashiye umndeni wakhe futhi mhlawumbe negama lakhe, futhi wamomotheka, ecabanga ukubukeka okumangele kukaBrienne lapho ethola ukuthi buyini ubuhlanya ayenzile. Mhlawumbe kuzobukwa ngisho nokubabaza ngamehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka.

Ngokushesha wayezobhekana neNdlovukazi yeSilver, khona-ke wayeyokwazi ukubona uBrienne nsuku zonke futhi alwe eceleni kwakhe kunokuba abe nokwesaba okungapheli kokuhlangana naye ngolunye usuku enkundleni yempi, edumele kodwa azimisele ukuyihlula. Uzoqikelela ukuthi angabe esabuya kuye, ngaphandle kokuthi le ntombazanyana embi imyalele ukuba ayishiye. Kepha ubengeke amthande uma emthanda kancane. Kumele ukuthi wayemthanda kancane, kunjalo? Wayenenkani kangangokuba ayengakuphika konke, kunjalo. Kepha uma kunesidingo, wayezonakekela ukumkhumbuza ukuthi umzimba wakhe ubukeka unjani nokuthi ubenamandla kangakanani selokhu ambona ekugezeni kukaHarrenhal. Wayecabanga ukuthi kulokhu uzosondela kuye kancane, ngokucophelela, njengebhubesi lapho ayesehlisa unogada wakhe, inyamazane enamandla kakhulu futhi efiseleka kakhulu ayekade eyibona. O, ukuthi iwayini nebanga kusize kanjani ukucabanga ukuthi yini ayenqabile iminyaka ... Futhi wayezoba owakhe, futhi abe owakhe. Lapho sebefikile eNyakatho, wayezongena embhedeni wakhe amboze izindebe ezigcwele ngezindebe zakhe, amsondeze ngolimi lwakhe lokho okwakuzokwenziwa yinduku yakhe phakathi kwemilenze yakhe. Ngabo bonke onkulunkulu, kungenzeka kanjani ukuba abe lukhuni futhi asheshe kangaka? Wabubula futhi wahlubula ibhulukwe lakhe, wehlisela isandla sakhe kwelungu lakhe elingakhathali. Kwakungcono ukuthatha isikhathi sokuphumula, ngaphandle kwalokho wayenomuzwa wokuthi uzobuyela ngokushesha kusosizi ukuze afike kuye ngokushesha. Futhi uJaime odakiwe futhi nenkemba ephume emgodleni wayengeke abe nomfanekiso omuhle kule ngane eqhoshayo.

Waqhubeka wathokozisa isilungu sakhe, esaphefumula kanye nomoya owawunomfanekiso kaBrienne. Wayefuna ukumuzwa emelana naye, umzimba wakhe onamandla ethuthumela ngakuye, imilenze yakhe emide imgobisa amathanga. O, wayefuna ukuba ngowokuqala ukucindezela leso simbali sombala obomvu othambile onamazolo, owokuqala ukusivula ngeminwe yakhe ifudumele njengemisebe yelanga. Wayefuna ukususa ebusweni bakhe iminonjana yokugcina yokuvinjwa ayezoba nayo, ukumbona ezinikela kuye ngokuzethemba futhi ehlonipha lokhu kuqiniseka njengoba ayengakaze akwenzele umuntu. Hhayi noCersei, kepha washesha ukwenza lelogama linyamalale emcabangweni wakhe. Hhayi ngoba esaba ukuthi angahle ayibuyise induduzo yakudala, waphawula, kodwa ngoba wayengafanele ukuma eceleni kwento ephathelene noBrienne. UBrienne, owayengangabazi, wayezomenza alahlekelwe yinhloko yenjabulo yakhe uma ayekwamukela, ngokwakhe ukuthi ayikho enye indoda engathinta ngaphandle kokufaka engozini yokulahlekelwa yimpilo noma iyiphi ingxenye yomzimba wakhe wayefika azokhuleka ekhaya. Wamamatheka njengoba ecabanga ukuthi uzomelana kanjani naye ekuqaleni, amehlo akhe amakhulu aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ecwebezela ngesifiso ngaye njengoba ulimi lwakhe luzamile ukugcina izindonga zakhe zihlala isikhathi eside ngangokunokwenzeka, zimkhumbuza ukuthi bekungadingeki abe ongadingekile kangakanani. imtshela ngalokho ahlose ukukwenza naye ngendlela engafanele, njengoba manje sebeshadile.


End file.
